


firsts, seconds, thirds

by yestoday



Category: UP10TION
Genre: M/M, and yein excitedly yelled, blink and you'll miss it kuhngyeol, inspired by fan heart attack, like a proud mom, where sungjun's first kiss was stolen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yestoday/pseuds/yestoday
Summary: In which Lee Sungjun mulls over the disastrous events of his life thus far which have culminated in the biggest catastrophe of all: his first kiss stolen by his best friend's boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 15 minutes. I'll figure out where I want it to go later.

It was an accident.

 

One second there was a thin sheet of clear plastic between them; the next there wasn't. Sungjun remembers falling onto the floor in utter grief, curled up in fetal position as he wondered just what he's done to deserve this.

 

Sooil, on his part, doesn't seem too affected. But he's not like Sungjun. Sooil had his first kiss ages ago (and second, and third etcetera) and it was with someone he actually  _like-_ liked (read: Minsoo, who's now his boyfriend). Sungjun, on the other hand, had never been kissed in his life, until that one devastating variety show.

 

Minsoo, of course, didn't care. Not only was Sungjun his best friend, but he knew it was just for the show and that neither of them actually wanted such a thing to happen. 

 

It feels weird, being robbed of his first kiss. Sungjun has been at the company for six years, which means most of his youth was taken up by practice schedules and an assortment of lessons. He never had time to go have a secret rendezvous with someone he liked, which means he's never had a first date, a first kiss or a first anything really. 

 

And it's not like he'd wanted to. He had wanted to wait until he found someone, well,  _special._ Someone who he wouldn't mind being in it for the long run with. And just when he thought he'd found that someone, all his nicely laid plans went to hell.

 

Sungjun sighs loudly, flopping down onto the couch. The others are out on errands or in the shower or taking naps, but Sungjun doesn't feel like doing much of anything today. He just wants to lie here and be lost in his thoughts and regrets. Yes, he's being a little dramatic.

 

He isn't sure how much time has passed, but the next thing he knows he's being shaken by someone out of his line of sight.

 

"Sungjunnie, you need to shower," a familiar lilting voice rings out, and Sungjun sits up because he always listens to Yein.

 

Yein, however, catches sight of the frown on Sungjun's face. "What's wrong?" his expression softens, and he moves to sit next to Sungjun.

 

"Nothing," the taller mumbles, but he finds his hand drifting up to touch his lips before he can stop himself.

 

Yein, being the mom of the group, has learnt to read them very well. He knows what the problem is almost immediately. "Ah. That." He studies Sungjun intently. "Wanna talk about it?"

 

He doesn't, really. However, as a rule of thumb, Sungjun is very bad at keeping things from Yein. "It just felt weird, you know? Having my first kiss stolen by a guy. By Sooil-hyung. It wasn't even anything special, it just felt like..."

 

Faces mushed together for one second, teeth knocking clumsily against each other, before his whole body goes numb and he drops onto the floor.

 

He doesn't say it, but Yein seems to get it. "Are you upset because it was a guy? Or because it wasn't anything special for your first kiss?"

 

"Not because it was a guy," Sungjun hurries to clarify. He can't have Yein thinking that. "I just always thought firsts were supposed to be... different." He finishes lamely.

 

Yein is quiet for a few moments. When he talks, he sounds a little off. "Well... if your first wasn't good enough, we could always try to make your second better."

 

Sungjun is about to ask him what he means by that, but he sees the meaningful look in Yein's eyes and oh.  _Oh._

 

Well, his first is already gone. He might as well.

 

"Okay."

 

Yein shifts closer to him on the couch, a hand snaking up to the nape of Sungjun's neck. On pure instinct, Sungjun closes his eyes a mere second before warm lips touch his.

 

This,  _this_ is different. It's nothing like the careless push of Sooil's mouth. Yein's lips are soft and smooth, melding perfectly against his. Sungjun's skin feels hot where Yein touches him, one hand holding lightly onto his arm and the other around his neck. He doesn't really know what to do with his own hands, so he lets them rest on Yein's waist. Hell, he doesn't even know if he's kissing him back right. It feels awkward, but at the same time... it's good. 

 

And then, something brushes gently against his closed lips. Without thinking, Sungjun panics and shoves him away.

 

He stares at Yein, who's flushed and breathless, his lips red as he leans against the armrest at the other end of the couch. He looks cute, Sungjun thinks distractedly, while Yein avoids his eyes.

 

"Sorry," Yein mutters, breaking the silence. He still won't look up. "Was that... bad?"

 

"No, not at all," Sungjun blurts out, still feeling hot and tingly. "I-it was great, actually."

 

"I shouldn't have tried to stick my tongue in your mouth," Yein says sheepishly. "Forgot you... yeah."

 

"It was a good second kiss though," Sungjun assures him. "It felt nicer than my first."

 

"Good," Yein finally looks up and grins. "Then I'm glad you liked it."

 

They sit there in an awkward, tense silence until Yein coughs and gestures to the bathroom. "Um. Yeah. You need to shower."

 

"Right," Sungjun nods. "I'll... I'll just go, then."

 

He legs it out of the room in a few strides, leaving Yein to sit on the couch and try to calm his rapidly beating heart.

 

Then, the door to the kitchen bursts open and two maknaes stumble out, both yelling at the top of their lungs.

 

"Hyung!" 

 

"Hyung, you kissed Junnie-hyung!" Dongyeol shrieks.

 

"Hyung, you like Junnie-hyung!" Hwanhee screeches.

 

"Shh!" Yein jumps up immediately, pressing a hand over both their mouths. He tries his best to muster a glare. "You were watching us?"

 

"Well," Hwanhee says in his 'inside voice', which still isn't actually an appropriate volume for indoor activities. "Yeah."

 

"We were in the kitchen getting a snack, then we heard you talking," Dongyeol continues, muffled against Yein's hand. "We were about to come out, but then we saw you kissing!"

 

"Hyung! You like him, don't you!" Hwanhee pulls Yein's hand away from his mouth, looking triumphant.

 

"What are you talking about?" Yein says, tone a little higher than what should be considered normal. "I was just helping him-"

 

"By kissing him?" Dongyeol snorts. 

 

Yein bristles. "He's had a long day and a bad experience with his first kiss... I just thought it was the best way to help."

 

"For you or for him?" Hwanhee teases, but seeing the way Yein's face falls, he hastily adds on, "For both of you."

 

Yein looks at them for a moment. "Don't tell him, okay?"

 

"Tell him what?"

 

"You know," Yein struggles with his words, then stops and takes a deep breath. "That I like him."

 

The two maknaes exchange gleeful looks. "Sure, hyung!" they chorus.

 

Some small part of Yein acknowledges the fact that even if they don't tell Sungjun, those two little brats were probably going to spill to Wooseok or Gyujin and Yein would still be hearing about it. He can't bring himself to care, though, not when he can still feel the ghost of Sungjun's lips against his.


End file.
